Falling Away With You
by MistressGreyback
Summary: In a coma for sixty years, Anya wakes and finds herself in New York, a hunger for revenge against Wolverine that cannot be satiated; she searches for vengeance against her brother for the death of their father, Thomas.
1. Prologue: A Second Chance

**D/C: **I don't own Marvel, Wolverine Origins, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Scott, Emma, Thomas etc) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N: **This is based moreso on the movie as opposed to the comics, purely because I'm using Sabretooths movie history.

**Prologue - A Second Chance**

_Northwestern Territories, Canada - 1845_

"Daddy!" She winced, her breath was heavy as she clung to the sheets. Her fever burned high, sweat poured off her, though soon the fever would plummet and she'd fall asleep. Then her gifts would kick in, like her brother, she healed; like her brother, the pain had been severe.

Thomas clutched her hand, "You'll be alright sweetie." he whispered. He'd always known there was something different about her, ever since she'd been born, though he'd raised her by himself as Victoria had died during childbirth. She had incredible balance, even when she climbed to the highest point of a tree.

Anya saw the night as clear as day, she'd dodged a flying bullet and had spent hours swimming and running at the lake. She could smell where a stag was, able to point it out so he could kill it. Anya had heard two men speak in the cabin to the north, allowing Thomas to tell John. She could heal rapidly as well, though Thomas had never known that Victor could as well.

"Where's Victor?" Anya murmured.

"With James, he'll be home soon."

Thomas kissed her on the forehead, disappearing through the door to get himself a glass of water. He dipped the glass into the barrel of water, dipping a cloth in it as well before he headed back to Anya's room.

"It's alright, it'll pass in a day or two, remember, your big brother used to get sick too but now he's not."

_No more lies, I can't lie to him anymore. _"I'll be back soon." Thomas cooed, wiping her forehead with the cloth as he rested it there before leaving.

Thomas pounded the door, "Elizabeth!" he yelled; walking in as he heard footsteps. _I'm going to tell him the truth about his father._

"I told you never to come back here!" John spoke, eyes widening when the bullets struck him.

"I need him to know. No more lies." Thomas pleaded, backing into the wall as he watched James run towards him; bone claws extended as they stabbed into him.

"He wasn't your father, son."

Anya coughed up blood and mucus, spitting it into the bucket. "Daddy?" the eight year old whimpered, laying there as she sat up. Anya looked around the room, forcing herself out of the bed. She stumbled to the door, walking out into the cold; snow slowly falling to the ground.

"He deserved it, and you gave it to him." Victor and James ran through the woods, the men and their dogs trying to find them.

"Daddy!" Anya cried out, seeing a dog snarl at her as she screamed. She fell to her knees, a crying coughing mess; "Daddy, where are you?" Anya sobbed.

"Anya, what're you doing here?" A man spoke, Stefan; a hunter, he smiled at her, extending his hand. "Bad dog." he struck the dog on its muzzle, "C'mon sweetie, your daddy, he's gone, he went to God." Stefan spoke.

"Daddy." Anya murmured, "He said he'd be back soon." she clung to Stefan's hand as he picked her up and held her close. "Vicky's running west, I can hear him." she whispered, "Jimmy's with him." Anya added.

"What do you mean you can hear them?" Stefan blinked, lifting her to eye level. "What else can you hear?"

"They're running, James is coughing, he's sick - Victor doesn't care that Daddy is dead." Anya spoke, "I can hear the dogs, the men, they're wanting to go get alcohol later." she continued.

"Daddy said I was special."

"Well, I agree with him, you're very special. Are you stil sick?"

Stefan watched her intently, waiting to hear a cough or sniffle; or to see a sign of blood. Though blood stained the collar of her dress, it didn't stain it anywhere else. He set her on the ground before pulling off his sheepskin jacket, wrapping it around her.

"Let's take you home." he cooed, picking her up once more.

"I want Daddy." Anya pleaded, she was so scared; the fear eminated off her like the smell of a rotting corpse. Tears stained her pale white cheeks, she touched the freshly shaven beard on his face; clinging to him. _Daddy, he'll come back for me, I know he will._ He felt like her father, but he didn't smell like him; he smelt clean, Thomas had smelled like beer and cigars, blood and the mouthwatering smell of salted meat.

"Daddy's gone to God Anya, he can't come back." Stefan sighed.

"I hate God!" she thumped her fists on Stefan's chest as he carried her back towards the small cabin that served as the Logan's home. She stared at the door, something was etched into the wood; 'Goodbye'.

"I hate Vicky!"

"We'll find him and the Howlett boy, don't worry, we'll make 'em pay."

Stefan pushed the door open, covering his mouth slightly from the smell; a stag was hung from the ceiling, a fresh kill; a note was attached to it.

'It was for the best' the note read, Stefan pocketed it; "That's nothing." he spoke to Anya, though he didn't realise she'd already read it.

Anya grumbled, clinging to Stefan as she narrowed her eyes at him. Anya pulled the jacket off, squirming out of Stefan's arms as she ran to her fathers room, laying on the sheets as she stared at the small drawing of her mother.

"Mommy." she murmured, clutching the sheets close to her as she closed her eyes. "I love you Daddy." she whispered.


	2. Chapter 1: Can't Stay Forever

**D/C: **I don't own Marvel, Wolverine Origins, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Scott, Emma, Thomas etc) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N:** I've not read a lot of X-men comics lately because only Simpsons and Batman and the Phantom gets sold at the newsagent where I live so yeah, this is partly AU.

**Chapter One - Can't Stay Forever**

_New York - Present Day_

The EKG flatlined as William watched, sitting on the chair next to the bed. "Come on, wake up." he spoke, clasping his hands together.

The EKG beeped, she lay there silently beneath the sheet, long curly black hair went to her shoulders. Anya's eyelids fluttered, REM was to be expected; she was comatose, but something was wrong.

William stared at it, he'd been told she'd been comatose for the last sixty years; she didn't age, didn't die. Whenever it flatlined, within a minute, it began to beep again. She was an anomoly, though the card taped to the end of the bed read 'Anya Logan', William had yet to run a background check. _I've never heard of cases like this happening before.0_

"Wake up." he sighed, tapping his feet slightly as the TV played in the background. For the past three months, he'd come to her room in the Coma Ward; read a chapter of 'The Winds of Heaven by Judith Clarke' to her each day and waited for the day she would wake up.

The EKG's beeps became slightly more rapid, he could see her finger twitch slightly as her eyelids fluttered. She was waking up, Stryker stared at her intently; "Anya?" he spoke, standing as he headed for the door, backing away from the anomoly that had the hospital stunned.

"Where am I? I was in New York - Victor, I found Victor." Anya breathed as she slowly sat up, her eyes adjusting to the light. "What year is it?" she sighed.

"It's 2010." William looked at her intently, "Victor? Who's Victor?" he asked; he only knew of one Victor, but it couldn't be him. He was dead, or at least that's what the rumour was.

"My bastard brother." Anya got out of the bed, looking around for her clothes; "Where are my clothes?" she spoke, seeing the brown bag. She tore it open, pulling out her clothes before she walked into the bathroom.

"This time, I'll make sure he's dead." she murmured, locking the door as she got dressed. She glanced at the window, sliding it open before she looked at her reflection. Loose black pants, a tight red corset like top; a ribbon in her hair, tying it back into a ponytail. Anya climbed out the window, climbing down the drain pipe as she sighed. _Wonder where Victor is now._

"Sixty fucking years."  
"Why didn't you just use the elevator?"

Stryker crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow, looking straight at Anya; he chuckled, wearing a suit, a twenty-two calibre clipped to his belt. He watched her intently, "Your brothers name isn't Victor Creed by any chance is it?" William smirked. _This is going to be excellent._

_He knows Victor, how does he know Victor? _"How do you know my brother?" Anya hissed, she stood there; her left leg twitched slightly, she was ready to run at any minute.

"He once worked for me, I can lead you right to him, he never mentioned a sister."  
"Guess Jimmy worked for you as well then, he killed my father."

Stryker let out a chuckle, "James? I know where he is, he's in New York, both of them are." he spoke coolly.

"Logan, that mutant at the hospital, she's woken up. She's outside, talking to someone - William Stryker." Xavier spoke into Logan's head, he wheeled out of Cerebro; heading for the common room.

"What's he want? I thought he was dead!" Logan growled, "Alkali Lake, he should've been dead." he muttered. He looked at Xavier, "What's her name?" he asked.

Xavier closed his eyes, slowly entering Anya's mind. He tilted his head, "Anya Logan. She's - she's a hundred and seventy three years old." Charles continued.

"Raised by a man named Stefan, I can't get to any memories before that."  
"You're shitting me? What else?"  
"Hatred, towards Sabretooth; she hates him for some reason."  
"Wait - Anya Logan? I don't remember anything but - that name seems so familiar."

Logan chuckled, "I'll go introduce myself, she won't respond to Scott, he's too much of a chicken." he muttered.

"Logan, wait, she's Sabretooths younger sister. I don't know how, but she heals as well." Charles sat in his chair, "Find her and bring her here." he ordered.

"With pleasure." he muttered as Logan walked out, getting on his bike as he extended a claw and slid it in; revving the bike before he sped away, towards the hospital.

The scent, so familiar, she sniffed the air; she could taste the dust motes from her clothes, the smell of bourbon on Stryker's clothes. The scent of a murderer, she looked towards the road; a motorbike, a man rode it towards them. She let out a quiet snarl, walking towards the parking lot as she watched him get off the bike.

"Hey Jimmy, never thought I'd see you again."

Anya smirked, grabbing Logan by the throat; "Guess you don't remember me, Victor said something about losing your memories; let me remind you." Anya spoke icily.

"Eighteen forty five, you killed my father. You got your bone claws, my father accidentally shot yours; so you killed him. You made Victor leave me behind, left me to be raised by a hunter; well now I'm a hunter too."  
"I don't know what you're talkin' bout bub."

Logan growled, slamming his knee into her gut; "Get off me - wait, you're Victor's sister?" he blinked. "Come with me, there's a man who wants to speak with you - his name's Charles Xavier, he helps people like us." Logan stepped back, glancing at Stryker.

"He's the man who coated my skeleton in adamantium, said your brother was too weak to get it done to him as well." Logan spoke, "Come with me and I'll show you where Victor is." he added.

"Why should I trust you Jimmy? You may be my brother, but you were never there for me."  
"Because I'm your brother."


	3. Chapter 2: Beat Me Down

**D/C: **I don't own Marvel, Wolverine Origins, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Scott, Emma, Thomas etc) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N:** I'm going to bring in/mention a few more canons, so yeah, also; don't expect me to delve heaps into Logan's past, my comics have most likely been sold by now because everything's in storage and we can't afford to pay the bill .

**Chapter Two - Beat Me Down**

_Xavier Institute - Present Day_

"My name is Charles Xavier, would you like some breakfast?" Charles smiled at Anya as he sat behind the desk. "You must be hungry after being comatose for so long." he spoke warmly.

"Where's my brother?" Anya's pupils had become dilated slits, the room was bright; she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the scent of metal filled the air, the scents of people she'd never met; and the near faded scent of her brother.

"I don't like repeating myself." she spoke coldly, "Where is Victor?".

"First, you answer some questions and help us out, then we'll give you his location."  
"I'd track his scent, but this city has grown; it doesn't smell like death anymore, just alcohol and drugs."

Anya stared out the window, _where are you Vicky? _She stood, walking towards the open window; standing in front of it. She closed her eyes, the wind sending her fringe whipping about her face. _He's coming for me._ "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Logan lost his memory long ago, we don't know why - we need you to fill in the blanks about when he was a child." Xavier asked, looking at her as Jean walked in with a tray. Damper, jam, cream, a cup of tea, milk; he figured her tastes hadn't changed that much, though if they had, he'd easily ask Jean to go to the kitchen and get something else.

"Uh, here." Jean spoke hesitantly, putting the tray down on the table near Anya. "I'm Jean Grey." she smiled, stepping back rather quickly.

Anya sighed, "Thanks ... Miss Grey." she spoke quietly. Anya looked about twenty seven years old which was when she'd suddenly stopped aging, her eyes were a dark greyish-blue, though the blackness of her hair seemed a dark raven blue as the light reflected off it.

"I'm Anya - " she hesitated, "Anya Logan." she spoke. Creed, that was Victor's name now, it fit him, she'd always kept their fathers name - a sign of respect. She wouldn't change it, not ever, Anya stared out the window as she let out a quiet sigh. So much time, so little purpose; all she wanted to do was find Victor, she'd found him sixty years ago but he hadn't recognised her. He'd put her in a coma, leaving her at the hospital with a note 'Don't turn off life-support', realising who she was after he'd knocked her out.

Sweat poured down Logans body as he looked at Jean and gave a slight smile, "She's a hundred and seventy three years old." he chuckled; "Damn." he murmured.

"You're about a hundred and seventy six, I think, maybe seventy eight; I can't remember how old you were when you left." Anya turned to face Logan as she frowned, "I'll still never forgive you for killing him; he didn't deserve it, he didn't do anything, the gun accidentally went off in the struggle." she spoke.

"Your mother - Elizabeth - told me when I went back there to get his body, we buried them next to each other."

"You - you know Logans past?" Jean spoke up, letting out a slight gasp as she heard three loud knocks from the main door. She walked out of Xavier's office and headed for the door, opening it as she looked up and down Sabretooth.

"What're you doing here?" Jean gulped, 

"Up until he left the manor, your step-father was all high and mighty, your real father was a hunter, a caretaker." Anya spoke as she sniffed the air, hesitantly tearing the damper up as she spread jam over it and then a dollop of cream, hungrily eating it as she sculled the tea.

"Excuse me - it's been a while since I ate real food."  
"You're welcome to stay here Miss Logan, there's rooms available, you could help us reconnect the dots in Logan's head."

Anya snorted, "No thanks." she spoke; "I'll survive as I always have." she muttered as Anya crouched down instinctively, her back arching as she stared at the door.

"I'm here for Anya, where is she?" Victor growled, claws sliding out as he stared at Jean; "Where is she?" he snarled, ready to attack her if he needed to. He stepped towards her, sniffing the air as he let out a growl; Logan's scent was mixed with Anya's, they'd arrived together.

Anya climbed out the window, climbing down a pipe as she dropped down onto Victor's shoulders; hissing at him, digging her claws into his neck.

"Why did you leave me?!" she snarled, letting out a yelp as she felt a hand wrap around her leg; falling off Victors back.

"I had to, you would've been safe - we fought in every war, they would've hurt you, I couldn't let them do that to you." Sabretooth pulled her in front of him as he set her down, making sure she was standing up.

"Stefan hurt me, so did you! You leaving hurt me more than you could have imagined, and Jimmy killing our father, you let him get away with it!" Anya yelled at him as she collapsed into his arms, thumping his chest; "You let him kill Daddy, you might as well have killed him yourself." she murmured.

"Anya, pull yourself together." Victor pushed her away, "Get a grip, you're not Daddy's little girl, you're a huntress - he taught you to cut up deer and cattle, fight off wolves." Victor glared at her; "You're not my sister." he spoke icily, turning his back as he walked towards the gate. _She's become a messed up freak, she's not a fighter anymore; just a pathetic little kid._

Anya snarled quietly as she charged at him, tearing at his back as she snarled; "You're still a lost little puppy, upset because Father didn't care for you like he did me - you were jealous, Jimmy's pathetic; freak of science, he rejected his true nature, now he works for a suit." she wrapped her arms around his neck, searching for where his brainstem was.

"I know how to kill you, permanently; so you'll never come back."

"Get off me, if you want to kill anyone, come with me and kill humans - they're the freaks, they despise us, they hate us; you're lucky that was a mutant hospital." Victor grabbed her, throwing her to the ground as he pinned her there.

"Why would I kill humans? You're the freak."  
"Because, there's a man who can help you; his name is Magneto, he's a mutant."

Sabretooth let her up, "These freaks love humans, they'll make you be good and nice, save the humans, save the world." he spoke; glancing up at Xaviers office window, Logan watched them.

"We're family, and family stays together no matter what." Anya sighed, hugging him tightly. "Let's go." she spoke quietly.


	4. Chapter 3: Something To Be

**D/C: **I don't own Marvel, Wolverine Origins, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Scott, Emma, Thomas etc) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N:** I'm going to bring in an OC, his name's Alexis Belikov; russian, he'll be a smancy scientist, former Weapon X scientist.

**Chapter Three - Something To Be**

_The Brotherhood - Present Day_

"So, this is where you live huh?" Anya stared at Victor, standing outside the Brotherhood house. She glanced at Magneto and Mystique in the doorway, letting out a slight snarl when she looked at Toad.

"Mm, frog legs." she chuckled as he whimpered, "Why did you leave? Why'd you let him kill Daddy?" she spoke softly to Victor.

Sabretooth growled, "We'll talk about that later." he spoke quietly; looking at Toad as he growled at the whimpering heap. "Come on." he snarled; pulling her to him as he lead her towards the door.

"You have to be strong now, strong enough so that nothing can ever touch us, can you do that little sister?."

It felt like deja vu, remembering when he'd said those words to James. He looked at Anya, she looked so much like their father; the only picture she'd seen of their mother had been a sketch, but Victor knew she looked far too much like their mother for Victor to have been the favourite.

"Don't call me that. I've survived for nearly two hundred years, I think I can survive this." she muttered as Anya playfully punched Victor hard on the arm.

"Bring it on." Victor smirked, "This is Anya, my sister - she's a mutant." Victor spoke aloud.  
"What's with the helmet? Looks like a Nazi, dealt with plenty of those." Anya spoke icily, looking at Magneto as she looked at Mystique.

"So are you blue **all **over?" Anya winked.

Mystique chuckled, "Never knew he had a sister, he must have put his past behind him completely. I'm Mystique." she spoke; glancing at Magneto.

"Well well my dear, my name's Magneto. This is the only thing that keeps a telepath out of my head. What's your true name? Not your slave name." Magneto spoke curiously, she looked similar to Sabretooth; though she wasn't as tall as him, she was refined and elegant.

She thought about it only for a few seconds,

_"You're the Huntress, the wolf is your voice, the panther is your body and the eagle is your eyes" Thomas smiled at her, "The mountain lions answer your call, you are their master." he chuckled; tucking her in. He sat on the chair next to her bed, kissing her on the forehead before he yawned and blew the candle out._

"Huntress." Anya spoke, looking at Sabretooth as she nodded once. "So do I get to come in? Or do I sleep outside? Either is good with me, the weather doesn't affect me much." she spoke mootly.

"C'mon, I'll find you a room, if not, we can shove you in with Wanda." Sabretooth pushed past Mystique and Magneto, dragging Anya with him as he chuckled. He'd make room, or just put a mattress on the floor next to his and she could sleep on that.

"So you think you'll stay?" Victor asked, hugging her gently as he looked in all the rooms; taken, taken, taken. Victor grumbled, "Me or Wanda, pick." he spoke; "You two can meet before you decide." he muttered.

"Pietro!" Wanda yelled, storming down the stairs; "What did you do to my room?" she shouted. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Got you." Anya grabbed Pietro by the collar as she saw him run towards the door, "Is this the guy you're looking for?" Anya looked at Wanda, "Well?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, thanks, who the hell are you?" Wanda snapped.  
"Huntress. She's my sister." Sabretooth spoke coldly.  
"Huh, whatever." Wanda muttered as she grabbed Pietro and walked off.

"So is there like a fighting room or something?" Anya yawned as she stretched, looking around the house.  
"Yeah. It's pretty good." He muttered, walking towards her.

"Uhuh. Anything like the one that was at that Canadian place?"  
"You mean Weapon X - no, it's not as good."  
"They sent me to kill, so many people - I did it because they said they'd take me to you."

"They lie, you need to get an outfit or something; there's food in the kitchen depending on what you want to eat." 

Anya listened to her stomach rumble, "Red meat, steak, medium rare." she sighed; "Or stew, like Father used to make." she muttered.

"Do I look like I can cook?" Victor rolled his eyes as he sighed quietly. "Come on then, let's get you a steak." Sabretooth walked towards the kitchen, waiting for her to follow him.

"No - let's not." she murmured, sending her foot flying at his back. "I'd rather fight." Anya smirked, sending her free hand straight at his face.

Sabretooth snarled, grabbing her as he pushed her towards the wall. "What the fuck are you doing here Anya?" he growled, wrapping his hand around her throat as he dug his nails into her throat.

She coughed, digging her hands into the wall as she lifted herself; kicking him hard in the stomach. "I still work for Weapon X, you failed whereas I was a success." Anya kicked him in the jaw, listening to the crunch.

"What do you mean Weapon X?" he growled, "You work for them - did they send you to recruit me?" Victor grunted; forcing her against the wall as he pinned her there.

"So you work for humans, why?" Victor shrunk, becoming Mystique as she watched Anya intently. "Your brother isn't here, he left earlier." Raven let out a chuckle, "You know Wolverine's past, tell me it." Mystique ordered.

"Fuck you." Anya hissed, her pupils had widened slightly. She pushed Mystique back, "I know his childhood, not his past you freak." she spat; "Even then, he left when I was eight, thats between Jimmy and Vic and myself." Anya spat; staring straight at Mystique. _Get out of my head, if you want answers, ask._

Xavier sat in Cerebro, Logan stood behind him; "She works for Weapon X, or did; she's been in a coma sixty years, they might not have her on their payroll anymore." Charles spoke, concentrating as he forced into Anya's mind once more. _What are you hiding? why do you hate them so much?_

"Jimmy? You know Logan's real name?"  
"James Howlett is dead, his mother slept with my father; got her pregnant with James, then he slept with my mother - she died during childbirth."

He was still alive, barely breathing; Victor lay on the metal table, strapped down more times than he could count. "Anya!" he roared. Victor let out a snarl, struggling; he'd gone to get a drink from the bar, then he'd been grabbed and sedated.

"So Creed is an alias?" Raven looked intently at Anya, _they killed Destiny because she would have seen her wake up; now she's gone and I couldn't protect her. _

"I wouldn't use that name, it's the name of a bastard." Anya retorted.

Mystique chuckled, "Tell me, what was your childhood like?" she spoke; walking towards Anya. "Fun? Heartbreak? Betrayal? What year was it when your father died?" Mustique cooed.

"Eighteen forty five. James killed him because the gun accidentally went off and his father was killed."  
"How do you know it happened like that?"

"Elizabeth told me everything. James' whore mother."

Anya looked around, making sure no one was near. She stepped towards Mystique, _don't mess this up Anya; you've finally found something good._ She stood in front of her for a few seconds before kissing her passionately, Anya pulled away; pushing her hair out of her face as she looked at Mystique.

"Ishouldleavenow" she spoke quickly as Anya headed for the window, jumping out as she hit the ground running.

"Who the hell are you?" Victor snarled, looking at the man; he struggled as Victor managed to snap one of the straps.

"Alexis Belikov. I worked with your sister Victor, now you shall work for me and bring her back." The man tightened the other straps, pulling a small needle from the shelf.

"Screw you." Victor struggled as he stared at the needle, "You give me adamantium, then we'll talk." he growled. _I'm owed this, Stryker said I was too weak but I'm not. I have one thing to live for, Anya._

"A deal? Hmm, alright; we shall bond adamantium to your skeleton, then you bring back Weapon Nightstalker."

He pushed the gurney towards the adamantium bonding room, putting Victor onto the grate as it lowered into the water; he nodded to the scientists, "Do it." Alexis ordered, the process beginning as Victor let out an animalistic snarl.

_"Hey." she smiled at him, standing beneath the apple tree as Anya giggled; a red dress went to her knees as her hair whipped around her face. "You look funny Vicky." the five year old giggled again, she ran towards him as Victor picked her up. He span her around, and then it ended. She slid from his arms, ran towards their father who wore a plaid shirt and pants; axe in hand._

"Get out of here." Thomas ordered, kissing Anya on the cheek as he glared at Victor.

"But I want to play with Victor!" Anya whined, "Please father? Let us play til sundown!" Anya pleaded.

"Fine." Thomas sighed, leaving the pair alone as he headed into the house. "She loves him so much." he murmured to himself.

"Yay! Higher!" Anya squealed as Victor lifted her up, he pushed her into the tree. "Come and catch me!" she called out to him. 


End file.
